Kei Legacy 2: Need for the Truth
by Echelon8394
Summary: daughter of Jesse and Luna is helping her mother to cope with her miserable after Jesse rejected her 10 years ago. Jesse/OC (will be mentioning a few characters from Harry Potter and NFS Carbon)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Life has ups and downs, even for vampires. I'm Julianna Kei, by the way. My mother, Luna Kei is the 3rd Master of the Kei Clan; she smiled all the time, but I knew deep down something is causing her to be so miserable. My family; there's Uncle Aro, he's the head of Volturi Coven in Italy and he's…, cheerful most of the times. Then, there's Uncle Marcus. Whenever I visited the Volturi, I usually found him in the studies and we played chess often and he loved giving me life lessons. After that, we have Uncle Caius. In public, he's this moody and bad temper kinda guy and you'd be wishing to never anger him in so many ways, but he often showered me with gifts and other things that I wanted. Just ask for anything and with a snap, there you have it.

Then, there's Aunt Sulpicia and Aunt Athenodora. Aunt Sulpicia is married to Uncle Aro and she's as just cheerful as he is. Aunt Athenodora or usually Auntie Dora is the only person that can calm Uncle Caius mood swings. They're nice to me and often make me dresses. After that, there's Uncle Sam and Aunt Maria. Uncle Sam is mum's cousin and the 2nd Master of the Kei Clan. He worked at HIA as Chief Investigator, where mum worked there as well as Head of Operatives. Aunt Maria used to be a German Interpol and was changed into a vampire by an unknown nomad. Now, she's just a stay home wife with the hobby of gardening. They have three kids, Alex who's married to a nomad vampire named Adam McLauren and have twin kids named Louise and Lara. Uncle Sam and Aunt Maria also have twin children, Thomas and Taylor.

The 1st Master of the Kei Clan is Lynn. She used to be married to this desert warrior guy named Summer, but they didn't last long. No one knew why, but they have two children, Adam and Aerill. Lynn's father, James was murdered by his wife's lover. His wife Rue Hong was a human; she thought she could blend in with the vampires, but she was disgusted by the blood diet and cheated with a man named Iori. They planned to kill James, but Iori accidentally killed Rue Hong in the process. Uncle Sam found out, but it was too late. He brought Iori to Italy and Uncle Aro punished him and sentenced him to death, where two Volturi guards, Felix and Demetri tear Iori to pieces…, or so I've heard.

Physically and mentally, I looked 20-ish, but according to my vampire age I'm only 10. I have the vampire pale skin, but I have temperature and blood actually runs through my vein, like Renesmee Cullen, daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen. I have a pet – a basilisk named Terra and a phoenix named Volt. I'm like most Kei Clan, but I'm like my human father because blood runs through my vein and I have body temperature.

Mum sent me to this place called Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A part of my blood is wizard blood and I was placed in the house of Gryffindor, just like the rest of the Kei Clan who had been there and I excelled in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Everyone said it was weird for Professor Snape from Slytherin House to favour me, since I'm a Gryffindor, but my mum and Professor Snape were best friends. Perhaps that's why. Mum didn't partake in the first Wizarding War, but the Manor was used to be a refuge for the Order of Phoenix while Professor Snape joined the other side, Voldermort's side. After graduation, I went to medical school and HIA recruited me as a medical field agent.

Uncle Aro once told me about my dad. No one actually liked him because he broke mum's heart when he knew that she was a vampire. Once, I secretly hacked into HIA database and I searched for him. Mum was helping to investigate this case which he was involved in. After that case, my dad, Jesse and his friend went AWOL. No one knew where he was. Seeing my mother, at times she was happy and the other was miserable. I want to bring her happiness back to life, but I knew it can never happen because her soul mate was human and hated her for what she was.

I'm gonna make sure he understands that my mum never meant to break his heart. Even if he won't at least he knows.


	2. Chapter 1

Chp 1

As I said before, my dad went AWOL. I'm not sure where should I start to find him. LA? Could be, but what should I tell my mum if she asked? I'll be in trouble then. I woke up early; too early. I wore my pale pink kimono after my morning bath and walked around the house. Everyone seemed to be asleep, except Jun Han, our house butler who's feeding Terra at our overly sized front yard while our maid, Jun Qiao who's busying herself at the kitchen. Jun Qiao is a demon who Jun Han had found outside our Manor. Not sure how she's there, but Jun Han had adopted her and named her Jun Qiao. She made the best in everything and she can actually multiply herself when it's cleaning time.

I made my way to the fountain. The morning was quiet and peaceful, maybe because little Louise and Lara hadn't woke up yet. I'm still thinking on how to look for my dad without anyone suspecting it. "Having trouble to sleep?", a voice startled me from behind. It was Luna. I know two Lunas' in my life. One's my mum and the other one is a Rounin leader that goes by the name Luna Xero. She has black hair and amethyst eyes and often dressed in black robes with amethyst coloured design or black kimono with amethyst cloak or the other way round. Today, she's wearing a black ninja outfit with amethyst sash and an amethyst coloured scarf around her neck.

"You're up early", I said. "Work keeps me awake and other things", she said. "I have a question. What do you feel about your father?", I asked and I knew this was a sensitive subject, but I need to know. "I was told that I was special. I don't remember my mother, but all I knew that I have two older sisters, but they're in another dimension. My father, Alexei, 4th Leader of Rounin, locked me at the lowest level of HIA Maximum Security Prison. I was very young and at first, I screamed and yelled, 'What did I do wrong?'. For weeks then I stopped. I just sat in one corner and began to create these shadow creatures to keep me company. Then, the previous 1st Master James Kei came in and told me what I am in detail. He began to train me, along with those other people, William Copperbolt and Alfred West. My father never came to see me. What do I feel about him? Not just angry, I'm pissed…, at first. After they released me from the prison, I caught the 1st Leader of Rounin, Aaron's attention and he recruited me as the 13th Leader. There I met my father for the first time in years. I avoided him most of the time, but he let me because he knew I was mad like hell at him. Once, we were fighting in this war at this dimension and he saved my life. Maybe he locked me up to protect me. Just because I never saw him all my life that doesn't mean he's not there. Then, I understood everything", she explained.

"Have you met my father?", I asked again. "Skinny, twitchy, full of jealousy, lack of sense in cleanliness and addicted to street racings and engines. Why?", she said. "Just asking", I said. "I choked him once when he tried to attack your mum and my father. I could've snapped him like a twig, but Carlisle wouldn't let me. You should be grateful that I didn't", she said. "What does he looks like?", I asked. "You have his blue eyes and dirty blond hair, but you look like your mother. Thank goodness you didn't inherit his ADD", she said. "Or what? I'd be twitchy till it annoys you?", I said, slyly and she slapped me at the back of my head.

Then, I heard wailings. Little Louise and Lara must've woken up. "Time for me to leave. Tell your mother that the Rounins are expecting her tonight in the general meeting along with Copperbolt and West and Samuel", she said before disappearing. I got up and went to get breakfast when Jun Qiao called me in. After breakfast, Jun Han came and told my mother that she has a guest waiting for her at the library. "Who is it, Jun Han?", mother asked. "It's Professor Snape, my lady", said Jun Han. "I see. Julianna, my dear, why don't you go up first? Tell Severus I'll be there in a moment", said mother. I nodded and left. When I reached the library, I saw Professor Snape sitting at one of the couches and he's reading one of the books that were lying around the table. He noticed me and smiled.

It's hard to see Professor Snape smiled. Usually he had this stone cold, emotionless face. No one knew why though. "Professor, can I ask you a question?", I asked. "About what?", he said. "How do you block people from reading your minds?", I asked. "I thought you knew", he said. "I need a conformation, sir", I said. "Why would you need it?", he asked. "If I tell you this, promise me you won't tell mum. I really need this", I said. He put down his book so he could listen to what I said. I told him that I needed to find my dad, without my mum knowing any of this. "Interesting", he said, "The Occlumency should do the trick, but you should tell your mother".

"I need to this on my own. I want to make her happy", I said. "Other spells that I taught should be useful then?", he said. I smiled and nodded. Then, I heard footsteps; mother must be on her way. "One more thing, professor. Is it possible that I use magic against muggles?", I asked. "Not in public and make sure you remove their memories of seeing magic. If I hear things turn out badly, I will inform your mother", said Professor Snape. I left the library as my mother entered. All I need now is his whereabouts. Time for some adventure!


	3. Chapter 2

Chp 2

I grabbed my laptop and hacked into HIA database. I looked at my dad's file and read the file thoroughly, especially the last known address. Last known was in LA, but according to the stories that I heard, he disappeared from LA after mum's mission being blown by an LAPD Officer Brian O'Connor. He let Dominic Toretto escaped and Officer O'Connor also went AWOL. This is just great, making my job harder.

I decided to contact HIA's informant, François and he told me to meet him at Liberty Island at noon. I arrived 10 minutes early and met up with him nearby the statue. "You want to know about your father? You could've just asked your mother", he said. "I want to know his whereabouts. HIA doesn't update his latest known address", I said. "Of course they don't. William, Al and Sam did that so you wouldn't go and look for him", he said. The thing about François is that he knew every single thing that people are doing. It's like he has thousands of eyes and ears on his face.

"Please François, I need to know. I just want to see him and to get an explanation. That's all", I said. "Why? What can he possibly explain to you? He's not the fatherly type", said François. "How would you know?", I asked. "Because when he found out that your mum was a vampire, he wouldn't even look at her face. He told her to leave. He broke her heart and those Volturi would love to turn him to dinner", he answered.

"François, just tell me where he is. I know it's not personal for HIA, but it might be personal for Uncle Sam and Uncle Aro. He broke mum's heart and I'm sure Uncle Sam had placed him under surveillance", I said. François sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "If I tell you this, don't come home running in tears. Your mum would kill me", he said, "Rounin's 13th leader is keeping an eye on him, on Will, Al and Sam's order. The Toretto team has been hopping places from time to time and now just landed at Seattle. Fortunately for us and unfortunately for them, that's where Luna Xero's main sub-team reside", said François.

Rounins have 13 leaders. Each leader has unlimited sub-team and each sub-team has many members. Mum said the Rounins has existed longer than the Volturi and they are powerful. Luna resided at Seattle and it's also nearby the Cullen coven, which is easier in case I need to feed. I bid goodbye to François and went back home. I told my mum that I needed to go to Seattle to visit Luna.

"How long?", she asked. "I don't know. I suddenly want to go and visit her", I said. She smiled and said, "Don't get into trouble". Behind that smile, I knew she was sad and it was not me that caused this sadness. I packed some of my clothes and my wand and headed for our underground garage. Mum and Uncle Sam had an extensive collection of cars. Mum told me that my father drove a white Volkswagen Jetta and on my 16th birthday I asked for one. Mum didn't object at all.

I drove my black Jetta all the way to Seattle. I enjoyed driving, perhaps a trait that I inherited from my father. My cousin Thomas said it's better to Apparate than to drive, but it's in my blood I guess. I arrived at Seattle by dusk and I went straight to a bar called Wayne's Diner, Bar and Billiard. That's one of the ports for racers to hang out and where Luna often went for a drink. She texted me earlier to meet her there when I arrived in Seattle.

I entered the bar and it was so merry. Everyone was drinking and some were playing at the billiard table. I found Luna, drinking at the bar while laughing with the bartender. They greeted me and Luna introduced to one of her head sub-team, the bartender and who happened to be the owner of this place named Wolfram Wayne.

I sat next to her and Wolfram asked, "Drink?". "A beer would be fine for now", I said. He uncapped a beer bottle before handing it over to me. "François called. Are you sure you want to do this?", asked Luna. I nodded and Wolfram said, "Six o'clock". I turned around and there I saw a group of six people at a table in one corner. "He's the blond one", said Luna. I saw him, my father. He's wearing a beanie and looked a bit shabby and twitching.

I turned back to my beer and took a deep breath. "Still want to do it?", Luna asked again. "There's no turning back now", I said. "Good. Come with me", she said as she dragged me over to my father's table. "Which one of you blokes is Dominic Toretto?", Luna asked once we reached the table.

The bold one stood up. "Who's talking?", he said as if he owned the place here. "I heard you coming here to take over my turf. I'd like to see if you're up the challenge", said Luna. Dominic smiled and said, "Name your place and time and we'll settle this on the street". Suddenly, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned their attentions to us. People were mumbling on how bold Dominic Toretto was to accept Luna's challenge. No one actually dared and even if they do, it's not like they have a bright chance to win. "How about now outside?", said Luna. "You're on", said Dominic.

Everyone went outside and Luna challenge for a quarter mile race with a 2000 dollars bet. As expected, Luna won and everyone cheered as she drove back to the finishing line with her Audi R8. During the race, I saw my father kept staring at me. After Luna arrived at the finishing line, a minute before Dominic did. My father approached me and asked, "Have we met?". "Don't think so. Why?", I said and I think I sounded slightly cold hearted. "You look familiar, that's all", he said before leaving.

Dominic was embarrassed enough to stay in her car. "He said his Charger has never seen a set of tail light. Well, I changed that", said Luna with a smug on her face. Everyone dismissed themselves and I slept at one of the rooms at Luna's beach house that night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chp 3

I woke up and took a shower. Luna had left earlier, judging by the note saying 'General meeting at 9. Feel free to roam the city. No one can touch you, not when I add the paint at your car ;)'. Paint? What paint? I went to the garage and saw my plain black Jetta had a crimson dragon painting on each side and in the middle of its body had the Roman Number 'XIII'. I went back in and made myself some toast and left to roam the city.

Luna texted me, saying that I should rendezvous at her other garage if I'm finished driving around. I drove around, not sure where am I, but I kept driving and keeping my speed at a reasonable limit. Luna had given me the address and I arrived at a house – wait, it's more like a storage house and it's really huge. There are a lot of cars here and I'm seriously awed. Then, a man with messy, yet spiky black hair, a long khaki trench coat, black slacks, blue sweater and white shirt appeared from a door behind the cars and noticed me. Is it just me or are we at the artic?

"Looking for someone?", he asked as he straightened his trench coat and his hair. "I'm looking for Luna, she told me to come here. I'm Julianna", I said. "I'm Wolfe. I'll look for her for you", he said before disappearing back to the room. A minute later, Luna, in her black kimono with amethyst sash and a blue cloak, appeared from the door with Wolfe. Wait! Did I just say blue cloak? Luna's everyday colour is either black or amethyst or both. Blue is something new for her and I looked closely, the shade of blue matched Wolfe's sweater…, and they just emerged from the same room. Something's going on here.

They exchanged a few words before he kissed her and left, passing by me as he gave me an acknowledgement nod. I returned the gesture and saw him leaving in his Aston Martin DB9. I turned to Luna and gave her an impish smile. "Who was that? Is there something going on between the two of you? Does Uncle Alexei know?", I asked. "You asked **TOO** many question. His name is Wolfe and he's one of my sub-team leaders who own a turf call TFK in this city and happen to be an old friend of mine. Alexei doesn't know and I don't need you to go and tattle tale on me", said Luna. "Old friend? Old friend don't wear matching colours and kiss at the lips. When did I tattle tale on anyone?", I said, teasing her to reveal her relationships with this Wolfe guy.

"Quit busy bodying on my life and come into my office. I need to talk to you on something", I said. Luna told me that there'll be a hijack tonight at the port where TFK resided. "Our objective is just to scare them", said Luna. "Hijacking? After what they have gone through they're still out large and robbing?", I said. "HIA had them under surveillance ever since that case, but it's not our job to catch them. We could've just leaked this particular info to the local police or FBI and save the trouble, but where's the fun in that?", said Luna. "By the way, did Wolfe painted my car?", I asked. "Nope, one of the mechanics that work here, Neville and one of my scouts Sal that did the job", she said. "Right…, cause' Wolfe was 'busy' with you this whole morning with your 'general meeting'", I said and it earned me with a slap at the back of my head as I giggled.

That night, Luna and I dressed in black ninja outfits and we drove to the port and we moved by foot to one of the containers nearby the ships. We waited then I saw three black cars. All of them, minus Mia I think because I can see only one girl, got out of the cars and began to make a hole at the container nearby.

We quietly went down and walked towards them. Luna clapped loudly that it startled them. They were about to run when Luna used her shadow power to bind them and lift them up in the air. With her power, she unmasked them. "Well, well, well…, the Toretto team. I wonder how much bounty I could get if I give you to the police? But, where's the fun in that?", she said. Then, five cars arrived including Wolfe's.

I saw Wolfe and four other people approaching us. I'm guessing they are Luna's other sub-team leaders. "Julianna, I'd like you to meet the rest of my sub-team leaders. The one in red jacket is Darius of Stacked Deck and he controls the uptown. The one in green shirt is Kenji of Bushido and he controls the China Town at the east and the only girl here, other than the two of us, is Angie of 21st Street who controls the southern part of the city. Wolfe holds the west end part and the other guy here is my bounty hunter name Cross, a former police officer from Miami", Luna introduced me to everyone.

"What should we do with them?", asked Angie. "They came here as if they owned this town and try to disrupt everything", said Luna, "Mr Toretto, I've been keeping this place a low profile and I don't want parasites like the likes of you to give the authorities a preview and destroy everything". "I heard the feds is posting some serious dough on their heads", said Cross. "I can smell new engines with that money", said Kenji. "DJ needs a brand bicycle", said Darius. "DJ?", I said. "My son", said Darius. "I can renovate the bar with that money", said Angie. Wolfe only let out a sly smile, maybe a surprise gift for Luna with that kind of money.

"What do you want?", asked Dominic. "My team leaders here will be escorting you back to the city. Feel free to stay, but need I remind you who the boss here is. I just need a word with Mr Twitchy here", said Luna as she dropped them off the ground. Dominic wanted to protest, but Jesse told them to leave and they did, escort by Cross, Darius, Angie and Kenji, leaving Wolfe, Luna and I with Jesse. I sounded weird calling him with his first name. "So, Mr Twitchy, shall we?", said Luna. He nervously nodded and Wolfe dragged him to his car and the chat began.


	5. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Wolfe slammed Jesse to the hood of his car, hard. "You've caused much trouble to the Kei Clan and the Volturi. I'm surprised to see your head still on your shoulders", said Luna. "What do you want from me? I don't owe you anything!", he yelled and Wolfe's grip on his shoulder tightened. "Do you know who I am?", I asked. No turning back now.

"You look familiar. Have we had a one night before?", he said. Man, mum would kill him if she heard it. "You know Luna Kei, the 3rd Master of the Kei Clan right?", I asked. "So?", he said. Luna choked him using her shadow and said, "Don't try my patience. Answer the damn question". "I know her. We have a short relationship. Why do you care?", he said. "I'm her daughter. My name's Julianna", I said. He snorted and said, "As if I care. What are you, half human half vampire? Like vampire even exist". I took out my wand and said, "I'm sorry, but it's the only way", I said as I cast out the Legilimency spell and penetrated his mind. I saw his point of view about my mother. Men, such egoistic creatures. He loved her, but wouldn't want to admit that he had loved a law enforcer.

When I'm done, I felt dizzy. It was my first time using on a human. "What the hell was that?!", he yelled. _"Make sure you remove their memories of seeing magic"_, Professor Snape's word was ringing in my ears, but I still need a confession. "I just need to know. Do love her? Do you love my mother?", I asked. I needed to know, once and for all. "If I don't?", he said. Luna was getting impatient. "Wolfe, let him go", Luna said and Wolfe obeyed. She took out her wand and said, "Levicorpus!". Jesse was then dangled upside down on air.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you everything! Just put me down!", he yelled. Luna lowered him, but didn't put him on the ground. "I love Luna, I admit it. Every day, after that night I can't stop thinking about her, but she lied to me of who she is. Plus, she's a vampire. How am I supposed to trust her? She might bite me in the middle of the night", he said. "Actually, Lady Luna is part vampire. She can survive on human food, but yes she does need blood every once and a while, like Julianna here", said Wolfe.

"I love her, but I can't trust her", said Jesse. I'm confused. "Do you get everything?", asked Luna. "If you were given the chance to reconcile, would you do it?", I asked Jesse. "I might, but I don't think humans and vampires can live together. That's just insane", said Jesse. Then, he looked at me. He looked into my eyes and said, "You have my eyes". "I know…, and your hair colour. She often told me that I reminded her of you", I said.

"Is she here?", he asked. "No, she's back in New York, all miserable. I don't think she knew where you are", I said, "I'm done talking". "Wolfe, get him home", said Luna. "I'll meet you later then? My place or yours?", Wolfe said with an impish grin. Oh, please, get a room you two. "Yours, see you in 15", she said and gave him a kiss before Wolfe left with my father. "Honestly, you two need to get married or at least live in one place", I said as Luna and I drove away. Luna chuckled and said, "Why don't you try before telling me what to do. Then, perhaps you'll understand". "Maybe I should tell on you", I said, jokingly.

Luna dropped me off at Wayne's Bar while she sped off to her love rendezvous with Wolfe. I got to know most of Luna's Rounin team. Wolfram has a wife named Rose and a son named Wolfram Junior or mostly been called Cub. The rest, there's George Tucker or Tuck; a bouncer here, there's Darius and today, I met his wife, Nikki. Angie introduced me to her cousin/co-owner of her bar named Samson. Kenji said if I ever wanted to eat Asian cuisine, he told me to drop by at his restaurant. Then I met a Collin McLaren, cousin to Wolfe and we chatted, mostly about me asking how in the world his cousin and Luna got together in the first place. Collin introduced me to his friend, Patrick Salazar Emilson who is Wolfe's best scout and we got along pretty well. His scent – his blood scent to be precise, sings for my blood. I asked Uncle Marcus once on how we know our one true mate. He said that when I found my soul mate, his blood will sing for mine and I will feel like a magnet, attracted to him, which is what I'm feeling right now.

Patrick and I drank through the night, but thanks to my vampire blood, I was able to control my drunkenness – well a little and we kinda ended up back at my room at Luna's. I woke up the next day, clothes scattered on the floor and a naked Patrick next to me with the addition head spinning due to a hangover. I just noticed that Patrick had this fiery red hair and it made him looked really dashing…, oh and he snored a bit. He must've slept soundly from last night. I snuggled closely and he held me in his arms while still asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chp 5

I woke up again to find Patrick putting on his pants. "Where are you going?", I asked. "Wolfe called, told me to drop by at the shop. Collin had some serious drinking last night and I'm not surprised he ended up sick today", said Patrick. He pulled his shirt on and gave me a very passionate and breathless goodbye kiss. He left and I smiled like an idiot as I rolled onto his side of the bed. It still smelled like him and I giggled to myself.

In the end, I got up and showered. Then, I drove around the city. I stopped by to a restaurant, surprisingly owned by Kenji, who was at the front of the restaurant, polishing the signs with proud written on his face by a smile. Never thought he had a day job and yet, have the stamina to roam the city at night. I parked my car and when he noticed my presence, he gladly welcomed me in. He gave me a table by the window and let me have the menu. Wow! He got everything – western, Japanese, sushi, Asian dishes, you name it. "Can I get the soba and a fresh cool orange juice, please?", I asked. "Sure you don't want some blood with ice and a little umbrella?", he joked. I laughed and said, "Don't worry; my hunt is not due till another ten days". He smiled and left to the kitchen.

As I was eating my brunch, my dad and another guy came in. Kenji's face soured a little and offered them a table slightly far away from me. They sat down and Kenji took their order before leaving to the kitchen. Dad noticed me and gave me a wave. I only smiled a little at him. Man, this is awkward! I quickly finished my meal and went to the counter to pay. After paying, I went to my car and suddenly, someone pulled my arm – it was dad. "Julianna, right?", he asked as he released his grip from my arm. I nodded.

"Look I know it's weird between us, but can we sit down and talk whenever you're free?", he asked again. "I dunno about that. It's really weird. I'll let Luna know when I'm ready, if that's ok with you", I said. He nodded and went back in. I really feel bad about him. I drove off till I reached the beach. I parked my car and took off my flats. I walked along the sandy beach when I saw Patrick lying by the shore, shirtless and under an umbrella. He noticed me; he smiled and waved at me. I went over and lied beside him.

"I thought you were looking after Wolfe's shop?", I asked. "Collin decided to ball up and show up to work instead. Today was supposed to be my day off", he said. He stretched out his arm and I laid my head on his arm. He tangled his fingers in my hair and kissed me every now and then. I don't know how long we were there. "You seemed worry. What's wrong?", he asked after a while. "My dad wants me to sit down and talk to him. Should I?", I said. "Maybe he wants to explain what really happens. I mean, you can't just hear one side of the story", he said.

I sighed and snuggled. He wrapped his hands around me and kissed my forehead and nose. "Go, I'll come with you", he said. I gave him a kiss before he rolled himself on top of me. "How would we know when will we meet our soul mate?", he asked in-between the kisses. "For a vampire, they can feel the blood reaction and feel as if they were magnet to their soul mates", I said, well, more like moaning when his hands began roaming my body. "Like us?", he asked again. I could only nod. He moved down to my neck, throat and before he could reached the breasts, Luna dropped by, interrupting us.

"Ehem", she said rather out loud. Patrick stood up and like a good soldier, he gave her a salute. "I need the two of you back at the main garage. NOW", she said before disappearing using her shadows. "I wonder what…", Patrick mumbled. He pulled me up and we drove back to the main garage. Only Wolfe and Luna's cars are parked there. Patrick put on a shirt as he walked side by side with me. Surprisingly, Felix and Demetri were here as well.

"Where is he, Lady Julianna?", asked Felix and I knew he was speaking of my dad. "Luna, did you tell them?!", I asked, angrily. "I have no business with the Volturi. They arrived this morning", said Luna. "Mum figured out, didn't she?", I asked. Felix nodded and said, "Should I use Demetri instead? The masters wish to see him". "No, don't! You'll scare him! Let me talk to him first. If things don't go according to what we want, feel free to use Jane if you like", I say.

"So, how to get him to sit down with us?", asked Demetri. "He asked me to do so, but I told him I'm not ready for that yet", I said. "Perhaps…, you wanna go tonight?", asked Demetri. Am I even ready to talk to him? I sigh and Patrick held me in his arms, which caused Demetri and Felix to growl and was ready to pounce on him. "Back off guys, he's mine", I said and stuck my tongue out. "You can't force her to sit down with a man who had no knowledge of her until recently and doesn't think a human and a vampire can co-exist. He doesn't even understand our supernatural laws", said Luna.

"My master Aro insist on bringing him in", said Felix. "You can tell 'Master' Aro that he will have to wait. You can't force any of them, not under my watch", said Luna and Felix gave her a glare and a growl. "Scare me all you want. Remember what I am and that you are on my territory", said Luna. "That's enough, you two! I'll talk to him tonight, but I'll go slowly. We don't wanna scare him", I said. "Fine by me", said Luna. "As you wish, my lady", said Felix, with reluctant. Uncle Aro will be disappointed.

(That night)

Patrick drove me to Kenji's restaurant using his Porsche. When we arrived, Dominic and his gang, including dad were waiting outside. "Need me to come out?", he asked. "Since Felix and Demetri aren't here, why not? You'll have to be my knight in shining armor then", I said. "For you, I'll be anything", he said with a smile. We kissed and exited the car.

My dad beamed me a smile and waved and I returned them with a smile. He made an effort to dress nicely. Luna came out from the restaurant and said, "I'm only allowing Jesse to bring one friend inside and Julianna, you can either leave Patrick out or take him in". Dad brought in Dominic and I pulled Patrick in with me. The restaurant has been cleared and cleaned with only one round table left for our conversation. In the middle is a tea pot with little smoke coming out from its mouth and two cups on his side and two on mine. After the four of us sat, Luna took her leave with Wolfe to the back.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me", he said. "I have my own purpose…, but let's hear yours first", I said. "Would it be weird if I wanna ask about your life so far?", he asked. I answered him and told him all about my life…, so far. "How's your mum?", he then asked. "She's just like that. She misses you, but won't show it…, at least not in front of Uncle Aro", I said. "Is Aro that scary?", asked Dominic. "You don't know him or the Volturi. They're like royalties in the vampire world and my mother is their cousin and technically a leader must be strong. Mum wanted to show Aro that she can move on even though she can't", I said. "Appearance is everything huh?", said Dominic. "You don't live in our world. Try, I dare you", I said. He simply smirked.

"Is it possible if I wanna see her? Here?", dad asked. "You can, I'm just afraid if my uncles happened to tag along", I said. "How many Volturi are we talking about?", Dominic asked. "There are three, including Aro. Not to mention my mum's other cousin from her dad side, Uncle Sam and Uncle James, but Uncle James died long ago. I'm not sure if the Volturi Guard counts though", I said and all they did was gaped at my answer. He sighed, in defeat.

"You wanna talk to her? I can dial her for you. Most vampires don't sleep, but the Kei clans can, although mum nowadays tend to be a little insomniac", I said. His face lit back with hope. I took out my phone and dialed mum's number. She picked up after the second ring. "When are you going to tell me about your little adventure?", she said, luckily not in an angry tone. "Mum I'm sorry. I just wanna make you happy", I said. "How's he?", she asked. "He's…, ok. He's here, wondering if you wanna talk", I said. There was a moment of silent, and then mum said, "Pass the phone, honey". I smiled and passed the phone over to dad, which he gladly took and went over to a corner to talk. He seemed happy. Patrick squeezed my hand, indicating a reassurance. I looked at him and smiled.

They talked for quite a while. Patrick and I quietly wrestled our thumbs from underneath the table, which Dominic gave us a side glance, but we simply ignored him. After he finished talking to mum, he past the phone back to me. "She'll be coming over tomorrow", he said. "I know, I heard", I said. Then, we sat in an awkward silence. "Why you and mum are not together?", I asked. He sighed and said, "I didn't know your mum was an undercover agent from…, I can't recall who she works for. I do love her, truly I do, but I was hurt that she lied to me. I mean, we didn't plan on falling in love and I bet she didn't plan on that, but she hurt me. Well, after a while I thought that the guy…, Alex something, that she hangs out with at the forest at Forks was her boyfriend". "Alex? You mean Alexei? No, he's just a friend. His heart belongs to someone else, but she's dead. At her country back at her time, magic is not allowed and when the king terminated the magic people, she was one of them and her children escaped. The other Luna, the one who arranged this, is the youngest of the three", I said.

"What happened to the other two?", dad asked, he sounded solemn. Perhaps now he understood what it's like to lose the one you love and your children. "No one knows, only Alexei and Luna do", I said. "What do you mean 'back at her time'?", asked Dominic. "These people…, are known as Rounins. The supernatural world is not just about vampires and werewolves. There are more than you know it. Rounins simply cover everything and they set the laws, well, general laws and every clan and coven and whatever not has set a specific law just for them", I explained.

The clock struck at midnight as it rang. Kenji kept a very scary clock, perhaps to scare thieves away. "I guess you want to go home and sleep", said dad. He turned to Patrick and said, "Bring her home safely". "I plan to, sir. Don't you worry about that", said Patrick. Dad walked over to me and gave me a kiss at my forehead. Finally, I got what I asked for, a father's affection. I gave him a hug and said, "I love you". He kissed my forehead again and said, "Love you too". He observed me and said, "You have my hair and eyes, but you look a lot like your mum". "I know, mum loves the way it is", I said. We said good night and Patrick brought me home…, well, his beach house.

"Nice place", I said as I entered. "Would you like a drink?", he called from the kitchen. "No thanks, I just want the bed and your warmth", I said. He came out of the kitchen and carried me to the bed room. We stripped of our close and had our little love making session before going to bed.


End file.
